BTOW genderbend
by GoldDawn
Summary: Linka knows she is the chosen hero. But that knowledge has given her little, save an enchanted sword, nightmares beyond anything she's seen before, and separation from all she held dear. And now, a duty to protect the Prince of Hyrule. But she was unprepared for his rejection of her. With the return of Ganon imminent, how can she do her duty, and protect him from the darkness?


Disclaimer: There are many theories out there that link could be a female, but Zelda cannot be male. Frankly I agree with this, however that does not stop me from wondering how their relationship would change if this was the case. I will try to keep the characters as close as possible however as different genders they would likely react differently to things.

This will be done mostly through the perspective of our female link (I'm female so it's always easier writing things from that perspective.) I will start with how I imagine their meeting.

I will be changing their names to Zaida and Linka

* * *

The ugly beast reared his head and roared as the malice seemed to consume the life surrounded the hideous mass of flesh, a single word rose inside me and passed my lips "ganon"

I bolt up in bed suddenly, stopping to breath a moment before closing my eyes and willing the images from my nightmare away. I think about it a moment, considering whether it was a fabrication of my imagination or perhaps a message from the sword resting against the side of my bed.

I sigh wearily, I barely remember a time where I didn't have to question the meaning of a dream.

I know I was destined for this sword, I'm not bitter, I'm just… afraid, of making a mistake, of saying the wrong thing. I don't want to let everyone down. I stand looking around the room at the rows of beds. Most of the soldiers here care nothing of neatness and only bother clean if it is time for the kings annual inspection, needless to say, it's a mess, I lift the sword decisively and I bring it to rest across my back.

Making my way to the mess hall joining the barracks I see the main group just now arriving. Several men often get there early to avoid the crushing crowd, I have the opposite strategy, I enter with the crowd but remain to the back of it. It avoids the crushing motion, and I can be in bed a few minutes longer. I'm not lazy. I just prefer to be fully awake before training begins, despite others assumptions. I eat quickly and for the most part I am left alone, except for my trainer who approaches me to talk.

He sits across from me. "We are going to be focusing on one on one practical training today." He knows better than to try to make me talk. I like him because of that, he doesn't try for a conversation like others do, if he must ask a question it's usually yes or no if he can help it. I nod silently, he never expects much else. "I also heard the king wanted to talk to you, sounds like he thinks your ready."

My eyes flick up to him when I catch that knowing look, "You spoke to him." I speak quickly, making it a statement. I know I'm being blunt, I just can't help it.

He nods, "Yes I did, I truly do believe you're ready." I look down to stop myself from glaring, he tells me that regularly. He continues quietly, "He watched you the other day and he agrees." I remain silent unsure how I am supposed to react to that. After a while it is clear he has nothing else to say so I nod in silence and finish the rest of my meal.

Training begins a few minutes later.

I use the same strategy to make my way to the training room, once there I see the king and the prince already there. I glance at my trainer unsure what is going on, upon seeing my look he swiftly explains, "We will train as normal and you will speak to them after." I nod my understanding and we begin. Training is split in three parts, the first where we do endurance training, I climb a rope and do laps several times with full gear equipped for accurate weight. The second is more like what the other guards do, practicing sword fighting, first one on one then he brings another trainer for two on one. At this point my adrenaline is up and is the only thing keeping me going, the second part doesn't end until the two trainers are on the ground.

Then we move off to the side, so I can focus, and I try once again to create the ark of energy the legend involving the master sword tells of. I have done this before, but I can never focus enough when my adrenaline is this high, which it always is towards the end of training. I try several times before my trainer calls it and I return the sword to it's sheathe. I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I failed once again. He seems to notice and smiles reassuringly "Relax, focusing to that extent is hard after a fight, even if it is only a spar. I'm not sure I could do it." He hands me a stamina potion, and I take it with a nod and I down it in a couple gulps. It always amuses me that despite rarely saying a word my trainer is able to read my expression with ease.

I approach the king, under his intimidating stare, after cleaning up slightly and bow deeply. "Good morning Linka, I have been watching your progress lately. You have proven that you are ready to take your part of the prophecy." I glance at the prince who seems to be trying to watch his tongue. He intrigues me a bit, I personally look forward to assisting him, however he appears to have different opinions if his stare is anything to go by. The king continues, I'm starting to think my trainer told him I don't speak much as most people would insist on a reply. "I've decided that from now on you will accompany Prince Zaida wherever he goes." I nod silently, though the prince himself glares at his father in irritation but says nothing. "Hopefully this will be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other." He leaves us, and once he disappears the Prince turns and leaves as well, and I swiftly follow him silently.

After we have left the room he stops, and I stop beside him "I neither want nor need your company, you can ignore my father's orders."

I shake my head to silently indicated I can't do that. He frowns in annoyance "You really don't talk much." I shake my head again. "Why?" I hesitate, he deserved a real answer, he was the prince after all. That doesn't mean I like it.

I sigh, "i do not wish to say the wrong thing" I turn away finding myself ashamed of the answer.

He turns, annoyed and stalks off. Giving him plenty of space I begin to follow. "I'll let you know if I plan to leave the castle, I'm sure I'm safe within the walls." I nod, though I don't exactly trust him to tell me, I don't like arguing at all. I watch him leave with a forlorn expression before I return to the barracks.

Sitting down on my bed I find myself alone, staring at the sword. My whisper was near silent, as I spoke only for the sword to hear my desperate plea. "I wish I understood."

I sense someone enter the room and I sheath the sword again before standing to face the door seeing my trainer. He smiles gently at me and I sit back down on the bed, so he can sit next to me. "Why aren't you with him?" It doesn't sound like an accusation. I sigh, preparing myself to have to talk again, it seems like this is becoming a very talkative day, thankfully, however he answers the question for me "Did he send you away?" I nod silently but still feel there is more to be said, I open my mouth to speak before he continues "and you aren't sure if you trust him to come to you before he leaves the castle."

I smile, there he goes again, always knowing what I'm thinking but don't want to say. He continues, clearly seeing that he is on a roll "you fear that he doesn't like you and doesn't want you around." I frown slightly, I don't feel fear is the right word. "if not fear what would you call it?" I shrug silently. "if I understand correctly, it seems that he is jealous of you." I frown up at him, confused. "you have already become quite proficient in your use of your sword, however he has yet to feel even a bit of the power he is destined for"

I look down taking a moment to absorb this new information. He stands "you will have to be patient with him, he doesn't know you very well yet and it will take awhile before he learns to trust you" I nod silently to indicate that I understand, and he leaves closing the door quietly so that I am left in silence once again.

The next morning, I wake up as normal and begin my day. The same routine as yesterday and the day before. Soon after I had begun my training however, I spot prince Zaida out of the corner of my eye. I become briefly distracted long enough that my trainer manages to swipe my feet out from under me and I fall on the mat. He chuckles and quickly helps me up "Focus." I mumble an apology in response. He motions to the prince, "Go on, your new duty is a priority." I nod as I put the practice sword away and grab the masters sword swinging it over my shoulder. I go to the prince and he turns silently and leaves, I follow, feeling grateful for the silence.

* * *

That is how I imagine prince Zelda and female Link meeting, I hope no one minds my style of first person, I know it can be a little odd at times but that is how I feel comfortable writing. In the game it is shown that Urbosa is the one that told Link how Zelda felt, however I feel their relationship would have been a little different in this. I also wanted to address it earlier than it was in the game. I appreciate advice and constructive criticism but do not approve of hate.


End file.
